


Remember Me

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Levi Ruining Erwin's Life, M/M, Past Lives, Possible and Hopefully Smut, Reverse Parent Trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Erwin is Levi's father, and Levi seems to be the only one with his memories of their past life. Even more tragic is Eren has started dating Erwin. Levi has sworn to do all he can to break them up and get Eren to remember him.





	1. Chapter 1

(Levi’s POV) 

I can’t believe fucking eyebrows right now. He should know; even if he doesn’t remember, that Eren is off limits. At first I was happy he found someone; until I found out who it was, and I am the only one who remembers everything. I don’t exactly know what my memories are, maybe that of a past life; yeah that’s probably it, but I know Erwin and Eren were there. Along with a lot of other people; like Hanji. The weirdo at my school who stays in the science room until six at night every day. I’ve never tried talking to her because if she is anything like she was in her past life, I would never be safe after one conversation with her. And the world was being overrun with these giant mindless humanoid things called titans that only ate people. At first I thought it was just a creepy ass nightmare, but it all felt too real. Somehow in this life I ended up being eyebrows’ son. Maybe it was karma getting back at me for planning to kill him before. On top of that he is fucking my husband. Well at least in my past life; I’m only fifteen so I can’t legally be married yet. I need to end them before things get too serious. 

“Levi, are you ready to leave yet?” Erwin called from the living room. Today was the day I am going to have to see my father, and my past life lover together. Since they have been together for almost a month now Erwin wants Eren to meet me. Not something I am looking forward too. Still I had to go. If I refused to go Erwin would hide the cleaning supplies on me again. 

“Just give me a second.” I was finding it hard to leave my room. How am I going to react? I can think of all of the ways I could react, but which one would be correct. Worse case scenario: I tell them about having my memories and get sent to a mental hospital. I don’t think Erwin would do that too me. Wait, maybe if Eren sees me he will get some of his memories back and dump Erwin. I rushed out of my room at that idea. If that works then I won’t have to worry about making a full on plan to break them up. 

“Also Levi, please try to be nice. I know how you always glare at people and make them feel uncomfortable.” Erwin asked of me as we made our way to the car. Why did they have to plan this meeting to be at a restaurant? I would feel much more comfortable if I could leave if they started being affectionate. Shit, I am going to have to sit through that. This might be a bad idea. I was already in the car and couldn’t get out. Eren better remember me. 

~ ~ ~

We have been waiting at the restaurant for almost twenty minutes, and still no sign of the brat. Shit, I guess I can’t really call him that now that he is the one that is older than me. His tardiness didn’t surprise me though; in fact it made me happy. Erwin was getting more and more nervous the longer he took to get here. 

“I’m going to call him and see what is taking him so long.” Erwin offered. 

“Okay.” I responded while looking around the restaurant. When I noticed a familiar looking figure I internally groaned. Just when I thought he wasn’t going to show up and I was going to be saved from this awkward situation. Though I have to admit I was happy to see Eren again. My last memory of him wasn’t the greatest. This time around I plan on making our last memory together one of the best. Even if I might have to get my hands dirty and break up his relationship with my father. Erwin spotted him and they had a stern conversation before heading to where I was sitting. My heart race increased and my palms were getting sweaty. What is wrong with me? Am I getting nervous? This can’t be happening, I have to be level headed right now. One slip up and Eren could think I am completely crazy.

“You must be Levi, it’s great to finally meet you.” Eren said and held out his hand to me. I looked to his hand and back to his face. I can’t shake his hand. My hands are all sweaty! 

“Yeah.” Was all I managed to say, and I looked away quickly. Shit, first impressions are the most important, and I completely blanked. I could tell that Eren was feeling awkward now, and I was going to get a lecture from Erwin later. Both of them took seats on the other side of the table. The confidence Eren had before seemed to have vanished from my horrible introduction. I’m sorry Eren. 

“So Levi, how has school been going for you?” Erwin asked, to try and start up a conversation. Erwin was giving me the look that said ‘don’t act like your normal self.’ It’s not my fault that I have always been blunt.

“Fine.” I said quickly. Quicker than I meant too.

“Oh yeah, Erwin told me that you are almost completely fluent in French. What made you chose to learn French?” Eren joined the conversation, as cheerful as ever and unintentionally knocking over the glass of water that was set in front of him. Shit, why does he have to be so adorable? It took all of my strength to keep from smiling. Erwin must have took my attempt of hiding the smile as a smirk because he gave me a quick glare. Without saying anything I stood up and started cleaning up the spill. Cleaning is my addiction anyways, it had nothing to do with the fact I wanted to be closer to Eren, not at all. 

“Thank you Levi.” Erwin said, happy with the way I started acting. If only he knew the true reason. He probably wouldn’t be too happy then. When I was leaning over the table while cleaning I locked eyes with Eren for a few seconds, and I thought I saw something like recognition in his eyes. It must have been my imagination because nothing changed. When I made it back to my seat our food arrived. As time went on and no one said anything I could tell Erwin and Eren had a secret they wanted to tell me. 

“Do you want to tell him?” Eren finally asked. 

“I guess I should.” Erwin paused before continuing. “Eren and I have been together for a while now, and we decided it is was time to take our relationship to the next step. In other words, Eren is moving in.” FUCK NO! This cannot be happening. I’m going to have to be around this every day now?! After fucking eyebrows finished speaking they were about to kiss, and I had to stop it. I threw my drink at Erwin, making sure that I didn’t get anything on Eren. Before they could look at me I attempted to make it look like it had been an accident, but I knew I couldn’t pull off the innocent look. Both of them sent me a glare. It hurt to see Eren so mad at me over something he should be able to understand. Why did I have to get my memories when I was so young and Eren not have a clue about us? 

“Levi, why would you do that?” Eren asked me angrily. His tone scared me. He is mad at me? I didn’t even get any of the drink on him. 

“No, no It’s fine. I should have warned him about this. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but please don’t try and make this change difficult for everyone.” Erwin asked me. Strangely he was being nice to me. It must be because we are in public. If we were at the house he would be yelling at me already. I just sat at the other side of the table and crossed my arms. I vow to make it as difficult as I can. Eren will understand when he finally remembers everything. I know he will forgive me. 

“Don’t worry though, I won’t be able to move in for a few weeks yet.” Eren added scornfully. Well this first meeting went worse than I could have planned. No matter what they can’t end up together. I wanted to tell him sorry and explain my reasoning to him, but I can’t do that. He just needs to remember on his own, and until that day comes I am going to keep him as far away from Erwin as I can. 

“Well we should be leaving now.” Erwin said and kissed Eren on the cheek. That’s it, I’m taking the mirror he keeps on the car now. He says he keeps it there so he can check how he looks before he gets into work. I think it’s because he just likes looking at himself. Too bad he’s not going to see it again. I stood up quickly and started heading for the exit of the restaurant; he stopped and spoke to Eren before following me out. 

“Levi, why were you acting strange all night?” Erwin questioned me as we entered the car. 

“I just think you should find someone else.” I told him. 

“You don’t know Eren yet. I think you will like him the more you get to know him.” He told me confidently. Idiot, I don’t want you two to be together because I like him! He’s mine and always will be mine. 

“I mean you two seem completely different. How are you going to keep a relationship going when you can’t see eye to eye with your partner?” I asked him. Maybe I can just talk to him and make him understand they aren’t meant for each other. He chuckled at my response, and I glared at him. What’s so funny?

“I know that Eren and I have differences, but it just feels right being with him. It feels like he’s special; in a way I can’t explain.” He told me thoughtfully. Does that mean Erwin is feeling a connection to Eren from his past life? Maybe Erwin is close to getting his memories back. 

When we made it back home I took the mirror out of the car as Erwin was unlocking the front door and put it in my pocket. I then went right into my room and hid it in my closet where it would be safe until I was able to get rid of it Monday on my way to school. Saying that today was Saturday I didn’t have a lot of time to worry about him finding it. He never goes into my room anyways. Mainly because if he makes a mess I know how to ruin his life. Finally I was able to lay down in my bed and begin planning what I was going to do. Why did eyebrows have to be my father in this life? Even more bothersome; why does he think he can date my lover? Even if Eren doesn’t realize it; he will always be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

(Levi’s POV)

I made it the weekend without Erwin finding out I took his mirror, and on my way to school I dropped it in the road. My first class was science; which is always fun. (sarcasm) Because who doesn’t love that! (even more sarcasm) 

“Psst. Hey Levi.” The student sitting behind me poked my back. I never took the time to learn their name. There were too many students at my school, and I didn’t want to socialize with any of them. 

“What is it?” I whispered to them. They handed me a folded piece of paper in reply. I grabbed it and turned back around in my seat. When I unfolded it horrible hand writing greeted me. 

Levi, meet me in the science room after school. I have some things I need to tell you. 

At the bottom of the note was the scouting symbol. Which looked a lot better than the handwriting above it. Whoever wrote this remembers everything as well. Could it possibly be Hanji? Did she finally remember? She’s always in the science room after school. It has to be her. I looked around the room; I must talk to whoever wrote me this note. 

~ ~ ~ 

School didn’t seem like it could end soon enough. The message on the note kept going through my mind. What would they need to tell me? Who wrote the note? I was sitting in the science room waiting for someone to show. It had almost been thirty minutes and I wasn’t planning on spending my evening stuck in the school. 

“You’re here!” A cheerful voice came from the doorway. Hanji. “I’m guessing you remember then. I was wondering the best way to tell you about this stuff, and then the idea of the note came to me. How long have you had your memory?” She asked me and took a seat next to me. 

“It’s been two months.” I told her. I still remember when it was horrible nightmares that would leave me too terrified to go back to sleep. 

“That long!” She sounded surprised. “And you never tried to talk to me. I am offended.” 

“I didn’t know how to approach you. How long have you had your memories?” I asked her.

“I just realized what those weird dreams were a few days ago. A lot of my research was focused on dreams for a long time because of them.” She told me. “Oh more importantly, do you know anyone else that was with us? So far the only person I met was you.” 

“Yeah, a few.” I told her. I could tell she was about to tell me to say who when I cut her off. “Erwin’s my dad.” I told her.

“AHHH That’s hilarious. Have you met Eren yet? I need to get my power couple back together!” She cheered. My mood dropped at the mention of Eren. How am I going to be able to tell her about Erwin and Eren?

“Eren is dating my father.” I told her quickly. If she wants me and Eren to be together maybe she will help me break them up. 

“What?!?! How did that happen? Wait, how old is Eren? Is he older than you this time?” She bombarded me with questions.

“I guess Eren kind of works with my father, and yes, he’s older than me.” I told her. I couldn’t believe how much I told her, but it felt so natural. 

“How much older?” She inquired. 

“Five years.” I told her. Somewhere in one of the conversations with Erwin he told me Eren’s age. I also heard that Eren knows Mikasa and Armin. Which doesn’t surprise me. They had been together most of their lives, but why wasn’t I put in a better situation? Shouldn’t we have been together since we were kids? It would have made things so much easier. 

“So that would make him twenty? Well we need to take care of that relationship problem with Erwin and Eren before they get out of hand and do some things they regret, if they haven’t already.” 

“Don’t fucking say that! Are you willing to help me break them up?” I asked excitedly; though I was a little worried what her plan might be. 

“Actually I am working on a little something that would be able to cause someone to get their memories of their past life back.” Hanji told me deviously. “First of all we need to try it on someone.” 

“I vote Erwin.” I said quickly. She looked at me stunned.

“I don’t know the affects of this yet! It could kill him.”

“Well he shouldn’t be dating Eren.” I told her emotionless. I wouldn’t feel the need to test it out on him if he wasn’t with my Eren. 

“Wow, you are cruel. I was just joking about that kill him thing. Worse case scenario is he gets sick. Unless he's allergic to peanuts. But are you really up for drugging you father?” She asked me.

“If it means he will realize how stupid he is being, I’m okay with it.” I told her nonchalantly. 

“Okay well I should have the stuff done next week.” She told me. “Levi, what’s your birthday?” She asked me out of nowhere.

“December 25th.” Most people tell me to call it Christmas, but I don’t celebrate that holiday so why would I call it that? 

“So the same as before? Me too.” That would mean Eren probably has the same birthday as before. “Do you have a birthday party? You do realize your birthday is in a few weeks right? Shouldn’t you be a little more excited?”

“Not when my birthday is going to involve having to see eyebrows and Eren kissing.” They had already planned a party for me, and I wasn’t too excited for it. 

“Oh, that would ruin anyone's day.” She said thoughtfully. “Do you want to stay here for a while and help me out with the memory stuff?” Hanji asked. I checked the time. It’s close to four. Erwin isn’t supposed to get off of work until six. I could spend some time here.

“Sure. How is this stuff supposed to work anyways?” 

“It is supposed to trigger the hippocampus; which stores long-term memories, and if everything works out correctly I should be able to get it to only function while the person is asleep. Because having a wave of memories come to you while you are awake would be problematic. So I somehow need to find a way for the chemicals in it to only be triggered when the body is mostly inactive. Maybe have an increase of melatonin triggering it?” Her explanation meant nothing to me, but the sooner she can get this done the better. As she was speaking she brought out a notebook. “This is where I write down all my experiments. I’m almost done with half of it.” She started flipping through the pages. Fucking nerd. 

“You’re really into this stuff, aren’t you?” 

“Of course? I have always been a scientist and I always will be! Ah, um Levi, if you’re Erwin’s kid then does that mean you have his last name?”

“Well yes.” 

“Levi Smith, that just doesn’t sound right. You need to change that as soon as possible.” She said before writing in her notebook. 

“What can I help you with?” I asked her because I felt like I was being utterly useless at the moment. 

“Hm? I don’t really need help right now. I’m just brainstorming; I’m keeping you here so I have someone to talk to. I don’t really get to talk to people outside of school.”

“Is that why you stay at school all day?” I asked her.

“Yes, I don’t really have anywhere to stay at the moment.” She said sadly. Shit, I have hardly seen her sad. Something is really wrong. “Sorry, my parents kicked me out, and I don’t want to leave here when I know you are here, so I don’t want to talk to the police or anything at the moment.” She clarified. I hummed and took out my phone.

“Where are you staying?” I asked her. 

“Well, I have been going to some friends’ houses for some time.” She told me. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“If you ever need a place to stay you can always show up at my house. Erwin wouldn’t be heartless enough to turn you away.” I told her and wrote down my address on one of her papers. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could be so nice, Levi!” She teased. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” She smiled at me. 

“Just help me get Eren back.” I grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

(Levi’s POV)

I didn’t notice the time until Hanji and I were leaving the school. It is almost seven! Erwin had called me almost ten times by the time I checked my phone. What should I tell him? I called his number before I even thought of a plan. 

“Levi where are you??” He shouted into the phone. 

“I just left the school.” I was going to explain everything to him when he cut me off.

“Why were you there? Did you get in trouble or something? Why didn’t you call me sooner? I have been worried about you!” There goes the parent Erwin. It was so strange to hear him talk like that with my memories of him being so calm and collected all the time. 

“A friend-” 

“When did you get a friend?” He teased. Why? Why didn’t he just stay serious? He should have just stayed serious.

“Okay well I was there with a friend, and we were working in the science room until now. I’m on my way home right now.” 

“It’s freezing outside! I’ll pick you up.” He ended the call then. I put my phone back into my pocket and kept on walking. I’ll meet up with Erwin on my walk home. A car started pulling to the curb right in front of me, and I didn’t think much of it until I noticed the window rolled down and someone was calling my name. 

“Levi, do you need a ride?” I couldn’t see who was in the car until I got right next to it. Eren was in the passenger seat. I couldn’t see who was driving it, and someone else was sitting in the back. 

“Umm sure.” I said and hopped in the back. The more time I can spend with Eren the better. I texted Erwin not to pick me up because I was getting a ride from Eren. Well whoever it was that was driving. 

“Levi?” I heard someone mumble just before I was buckled in. Mikasa, the person that is driving was Mikasa. That would mean the most likely person I am sitting next to is Armin. I turned my head and low and behold it was the blonde. He had his hair cut shorter than I remembered it, and it kind of upset me. Where the hell is the blonde coconut? We always would tease him and call him that. Does he remember? I would think he would be the most likely one to remember what happened. He was always one of the smartest.

“Okay Levi, so this is Mikasa and that is Armin.” Eren said pointing to his two friends. I already knew that though. I stared at Armin for a few seconds to see if he would give away anything that would give me reason to believe that he remembers. 

“It’s great to meet you, Levi.” Armin said. The car went quiet after that. Do both of them remember? 

The car ride home was without a doubt the second most awkward situation I was in in less than a week. No one spoke the whole ride, and Armin was trying to stay as far away from me as possible. Mikasa had just pulled up in front of my house, and I decided to do something risky. As I got out of the car I looked to Armin and said “later coconut”. It was worth it though. Armin remembers; I was able to figure that out by his shocked reaction. Why does he let Eren be with Erwin though? I always remembered him being supportive of our relationship. I'll be sure to ask him about it sometime.

“Levi, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Erwin greeted me in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I could have guessed that much.” I said as I walked passed him and set my bag down by the front door. Erwin had just closed the door when a knock sounded from the door. 

“Who could that possibly be?” He asked as he opened the door. 

“Levi!” I heard a high pitched voice scream, and was tackled to the floor. This is why I had been ignoring her. 

“Hanji what are you doing here?” I asked the semi-sane girl. 

“Well you said I could stay here if I ever needed a place to stay, and I kind of need a place to stay.” She said and rubbed the back of her neck before turning to my father. “I know this is short notice, but could I stay here for a few days? My friend’s parents don't want me around anymore since I made their dog hairless.” I shouldn't be surprised by that.

“Shouldn't you head home? Your parents are probably worried about you.” Erwin asked skeptically.

“My parents don't really care about what I do, and would rather have me out of the house. I promise I won't be a bother!” Hanji pleaded. Erwin looked to me and then back to Hanji. 

“We do have that spare bedroom no one is using.” I said. I did tell her she could stay here if she needed, and I wasn't going to let her just beg Erwin.

“I guess it would be okay, but where is your stuff?” He asked her.

“It's all in this bag.” Hanji pointed to the backpack she had been carrying with her. 

“Well I'll show you the room you will be staying in. Levi, why don't you get something to eat. You probably didn't have anything for supper.” He said. There was a secret message in his words. He wanted to talk to me; probably about who Hanji was, and why I was so late today. I went into the living room and sat down. Hanji had brought food with her and I wasn't hungry. 

“Levi who is she?” Erwin asked when he got back.

“That's Hanji, that friend I told you about.” I told him calmly. 

“Why didn't you tell me about her before?” 

“I just started talking to her. She wanted to talk to me after school, and she told me about how her parents kicked her out so I offered her a place to stay if she needed it. I just didn't expect her to show up so soon.” Erwin didn't seem completely satisfied with what I told him. Like he thought I wasn't telling him something. Well, there was a lot I wasn't telling him and I don't plan on telling him any of it.

“Is there something I should know? About you two?” He asked. 

“No.” Did he seriously just hint at something? I'll just forget that ever happen. I left the room; with eyebrows’ eyes following me like a hawk. The first place I went to was Hanji’s new room. The door was closed so I knocked. In case I might walk in on something I didn't want to see.

“Un segundo.” She shouted from the other side of the door. “Levi! What's up?” She said as I was pulled into the room. I was in shock with what I found. She had been here for only a few minutes and the room was already a mess.

“How do you mess up a room so quickly?” I asked. 

“Ah, so you're still a clean freak I see. Also seeing Erwin being all parenty is scaring me.”

“Try being his kid.” I said. She flopped on the bed. “I met Mikasa and Armin.”

“Really? What were they like? Do either of them remember?”

“I am pretty sure Armin does.”

“How did you figure that out.” Her question made me smirk.

“I called him coconut, and he almost choked on air.” 

“Our little blonde coconut.” Hanji laughed. “That’s good to know. We need to talk to him sometime.” She said and looked at me. “Do you have pencils?” 

“Of course, why?”

“I lost my last one, and I have motivation to work on that memory stuff.” 

“I'll get you one.” I left the room and almost ran into Erwin. He smirked at me.

“Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?”

“What are you trying to hint at?”

“Well you two sure do get along, so maybe you two are a little more than friends?” He asked. 

“I'm gay.” I said plainly, and walked away. ‘And your boyfriend is mine’ I thought to myself. Erwin stood there for a few seconds.

“Oh.” He finally said and walked off. I grabbed my bag that was still in the front entry way and brought it back to Hanji’s room. 

“Here’s your pencil.” I said as I threw a pencil at her.

“Awesome!” She yelled as she grabbed the pencil and started writing. I then left the room to begin work on my homework for tomorrow. 

As I passed by Erwin’s room I could hear he was talking on the phone. I didn’t know who it was, but it sounded like an interesting conversation. I stopped on the side of the doorway closest to my room, so I could dash in there if I needed to get out of there quickly.

“I don’t really know what is going on at the moment. Levi is acting all weird and just tonight a girl showed up asking to stay here for a few days.” There was a pause. Whoever was on the other line must be speaking. “He’s never talked about having friends from school before. I’m not saying I’m disappointed he is talking to someone now; it’s just, strange.” Yet again another pause. “Do you think the move in might be stressing him out?” So he’s talking to Eren than. At that moment I wanted to keep on walking and just enter my room so I didn’t have to hear this, but something kept me in place. “Okay, that sounds like a good idea. See you tomorrow, I love you too.” I turned around and started my way back to Hanji’s room. No way am I going to hear ‘that’ and not do something about it. I wonder if I hit Erwin hard enough it might bring back his memories.

“Hanji, how did you make your friends dog ‘hairless’?”I asked once I made it to her room. She was still in the same place she was in when I had left. 

“I just put this stuff on it.” She pulled out a jar filled with a strange looking goo in it. “It’s too bad I have all of this stuff and no use for it.” She mumbled and set it down on the bed next to her.

“Well I think I have an idea on how to get rid of all of that stuff.” I said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

(Levi’s POV)

I never was able to put that stuff in Erwin’s shampoo like I planned, but whatever. I learned that he made plans with Eren for him to visit the house more often so I could ‘get used to him being around’. That’s not the problem. If Erwin just fucked off and stopped dating my boyfriend I wouldn’t mind Eren being around 24/7.

Ring

Finally, schools over for the day. I rushed to the science room to see how Hanji was doing with the memory ‘stuff’ as she called it. Over the last week we have been working on that stuff till seven each day. Hanji had found a few things I could do to help every once in awhile. Normally it was just getting some objects from around the room. 

“Hey Levi, did you say Eren will be visiting Saturday?” Hanji asked. She had recently found a place to stay for a little while, and I finally got some peace. Though I doubted it would last long. If I would have known she would sneak into my room in the middle of the night to try and do experiments on me while I was asleep I would have never let her stay. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s good to hear. I think I almost have this stuff done almost completely done. It should be completely done by Friday. Almost a week ahead of schedule!” 

“That’s great.” I smirked. 

“Ah here you are. Strange to find you in a science room with Hanji, Levi.” A male's voice came from behind us. Hanji immediately hid her project and I turned around to face whoever that was. Armin? Why is he here?

“What are you doing here?” I growled.

“I just wanted to talk to you. I know you are probably freaked out about what’s going on with Eren and Erwin, but I wanted to tell you not to worry. Once they get their memories back you won’t have to worry about anything.”

“Well I’m a little more worried about right now where I have to put up with Eren kissing my father!” Armin flinched at my retort. 

“I’m sorry about that. I tried to stop him; I really did.”

“Seems like you didn’t try hard enough. Shouldn’t you be leaving?” I was worried about the time we were losing on making the memory powder. Armin finally looked defeated.

“Fine, but I just wanted you to know that you shouldn’t worry about Eren. He loved you more than anything, and once he get his memories back he’ll love you just as much as he did before. Though I doubt you two would be able to get together right away. I mean you are still just a minor.” Armin was trying to be funny.

“What happened to the blonde Coconut anyways?” I asked. If he’s going to try and be funny I’ll just have to keep the jokes coming.

“I cut my hair so people wouldn’t call me that!” Even though Armin was the ‘mature’ one in this room he started whining. He must really hate being called Coconut. I’ll remember that for whenever he pisses me off. He finally left the room and I could focus on Hanji and her work. 

“So that was Armin? I really miss the Coconut.” She mumbled. “Well anyways, time to get back to work!”

(Onward to Friday night!)

“This is the stuff?” I asked Hanji skeptically. A little vial was filled with a white powder. It seriously looks like something else. 

“Yeah, you watched me make it.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just make cocaine in the high school science lab?” I was still skeptical, but this is all I have and I wasn’t going to wait around for Eren’s visit tomorrow.

“Levi! I would never do that! I would never be allowed back into this room, but now that you mention it that stuff does look like that.” She inspected the vial and nodded. “Make sure no one sees you with it.” 

“Got it.” I said and put it in the inside pocket of my jacket. 

“So you can put it in Erwin’s food or drink. I would think drink would be easier. Or heck if all else fails you can just pour it in his mouth.” She joked. We were now leaving the school. It was dark out already, and I was planning on walking home. I love how it gets dark so quickly in the winter.

“Later.” I waved to Hanji as we started going in opposite directions. The walk to and from school for me was short, in my opinion. Even though for most it would be considered dreadful, it was only a mile.

I could see the porch light of my house when I started hearing loud barking. It sounded like it was coming from the backyard of one of the neighboring houses, so I wasn’t nervous. Then I heard a bang from that direction, and I turned. Did something happen to that poor dog? If someone hit that dog I will grab a crowbar and hit them over the head a few times. Though it wasn’t the sound of a dog getting hit. It was the sound of a dog jumping over a large fence, and it was running right at me. It kept running towards me and lunged when it was only a foot or two away. I brought my hands up to protect my face. The dog latched onto my left arm and knocked me to the ground. What is wrong with this dog? I let out a yell as the dog kept attacking me. At first I thought the jacket I was wearing was preventing the dog from doing any damage, but it must have been made out of the wrong material because I could feel warm liquid covering my arm that I was using to protect myself. A few drops landed on my face. It seemed like forever before someone finally came over to get the dog off of me. They threw the dog off of me and at first I thought it was going to attack again, but instead it ran off. 

“Levi, are you alright?” Erwin? I guess I was close enough he would have been able to hear me yell. 

“I don’t know.” I really didn’t. Did the bite go through my jacket? Or was it just my imagination? I forced myself to sit up and look at my arm. The jacket was filled with holes. While I was getting attacked I couldn’t feel anything, but now that the dog was gone I started feeling a searing pain in my arm. Not the worst pain I’ve felt, but it was a notable one.

“Let’s get you inside so we can see if you need to go to the hospital.” Erwin said right away, and almost completely picked me up. 

“I’m fine.” I told him, but I really wasn’t. I was in shock and my arm was probably bleeding. Did I do something that wrong in my past life that I would have to get this bad of luck in this one? Probably, not that I’m going to apologize for it. 

It wasn’t much later that the police showed up, and I had to explain to them what happened. I was then taken to the hospital, partially for the stitches I was going to need and also for the round of rabies shots. Best night of my life! I was going to be stuck in the hospital overnight. Though the food here wasn’t bad.

“There you are! Levi are you okay?” Eren rushed into the room. How did he know I was in the hospital? I glared at Erwin. 

“I called him and told him what happened.” Erwin informed me. I hated being in the hospital because I was always looked at like I was fragile and broken. Now there is Eren who is dating Erwin looking at me the exact same way I hated. It wouldn’t have bothered me if I knew he was here because of me and not just here because Erwin called him and asked him to be here. 

“Why?” I mumbled to myself.

“Levi, I know you don’t really like me and I’m sorry about that.” Oh Eren, if you only knew. “I just hope that with some time you can accept me and my relationship with your father.” I glared at Eren momentarily. ‘Eren you are mine and always will be mine’ I thought. “Are you doing okay?” Eren asked Erwin. If they start getting all lovey-dovey I will suffocate myself with my pillow. I glared between the two for a while. 

“I’m fine.” Erwin said. “Levi’s the one who had to get stitches.” Yeah! I’m the person stuck in the hospital bed. Not fucking Eyebrows, fucking brat. Dammit I can’t call him that! 

“Do either of you want me to get you anything? Because I'm going to get some coffee.” Erwin offered. ‘Yeah, get me out of here!’ I still have that powder in my jacket pocket. Thankfully no one has searched it yet and probably never will, but I still don't like it being here. Unfortunately, when the ambulance got there they had taken me away before I could put my jacket down. So I was stuck being dragged there with a chance of getting in trouble for an unknown drug being in my pocket.

“Yeah, coffee doesn't sound like a bad idea.” Eren responded. Erwin nodded and left the room. Let the awkward science begin. “Levi, what happened? I heard you were attacked by a dog, why did it attack you?”

“I don’t know.” I responded. “It just jumped a fence and came right at me.” I added. Eren then walked over to the couch which had my jacket laying on it. 

“Is this the jacket you were wearing?” He asked me.

“Yeah.” I said cautiously. What is he planning on doing? He picked it up and started inspecting the arm of the jacket where the dog bit me. There was a bunch of holes and scratches; no way was I going to be wearing that again. 

“Wow , that’s-” A small vial hit the floor. Shit, this isn’t going to be good. Why didn’t he just leave it alone. He looked at it for a few seconds, and then looked back to me. “What is that?” He picked it up.

“It’s one of Hanji’s experiments.” I told him quickly. 

“Is this drugs?” He jumped to conclusions. The white powder in the vial did look like some well known drugs, but it surely wasn’t. 

“No! I told you it is one of Hanji’s experiments.” I tried to reason with him.

“Who’s Hanji?” He asked me, skeptical with my explanation. 

“A friend of mine. Now could you please just put it back in my jacket pocket?” Eren sighed and walked back over to the bedside. 

“I’m sorry Levi, but I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to do that.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I muttered to myself. “I’ve already told you it isn’t drugs, and I kind of need it.” I said loud enough for him to hear me. 

“Why do you need it?” Eren asked me with fake interest. I love you Eren, but sometimes I wish I could hit you with a brick. “Levi, please be honest with me.”

“I wish I could.” I said before I thought about what I was saying. Shit, this doesn’t put me in a good situation. 

“Why can’t you?” The door to the room opened up and Erwin entered the room. Eren quickly hid the vial in his pant pocket. Is he planning on taking it? Fuck! Hanji better remember how to make that stuff or else we are screwed. 

“Here’s your coffee, love.” Erwin said as he handed out a cup to Eren. Eyebrows you are lucky I am stuck to this bed with tubes keeping me here or I would dump that coffee all over you. 

“Thank you, but I think I should be going.” Eren said walking right past Erwin. Good boy Eren. Erwin’s accusational eyes landed on me. I shrugged my shoulders. 

“What did you say to him?” Erwin asked the second Eren was gone.

“Nothing bad, I don’t know what happened.” I partially lied. My first thought that Eren left because he found the vial, but maybe there was something else that made him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eren’s POV)

I didn’t know what to do when I found the vial Levi had. Worse of all I couldn’t face Erwin when I suspected his son was doing drugs. If I tell him Levi will never forgive me, but I have to do something about this. The first person I thought to go to was Armin. He always knew what to do. So that was where I went, even though it was the middle of the night. I knocked on his door and waited until he answered in the cold.

“What is it Eren?” Armin asked groggily before yawning not even bothering to cover his mouth as he yawned. 

“I need to talk to you.” The urgency in my voice made him a little more aware of the situation. He ushered me into the house and I took a seat on one of the small couches in his living room. “I found this in one of Levi’s pockets.” I said as I put the vial on the coffee table. “I didn’t search him for it.” I cleared up when I realized what my earlier statement sounded like. “It fell out when I was picking up his jacket.” 

“Is that cocaine?” Armin asked shocked. He looked more shocked about this than when he heard me speak German for the first time. It was pretty surprising because from what we knew my family hadn’t spoken German around me. It just came natural to me.

“I don’t know, but he said that it was ‘one of Hanji’s experiments’. I don’t know what to think.” Armin seemed to relax at the mention of Hanji. How does that make him feel better? that was probably the name of his drug dealer. Armin chuckled a little and I looked at him puzzled.

“Of course Levi would never do drugs.” He said and covered his mouth. “I mean he doesn’t seem like the type to get into those things.” He quickly corrected. “You should just give him back the vial. If it’s Hanji’s then it probably has an important purpose or could explode on you if you drop it.” Armin chuckled a little more. 

“How do you know Hanji? And why are you acting weird?” I asked, a little bothered by this. He was talking as though he knew Levi, but hell, I barely understand what goes on inside that kids head. And why do I feel like the only one who doesn’t know this Hanji person?

“I’m sorry, it is the middle of the night though I should be asleep right now, and I met with Levi a few days ago at his school. Just to get to know him a little. He doesn’t seem that bad; he just looks a little threatening. But Hanji was with him, and they were working on some sort of project. He was telling the truth. Now can I go back to sleep?” Armin asked.

“Yeah sorry.” I was skeptical. Armin never trusted anyone so quickly before, and he is sticking up for a high schooler he has only met once, that’s more than a little strange. 

“Be sure to give that vial back to him.” Armin instructed me before I left his house. 

“Of course.” He’s probably just tired. That’s why Armin seems to be acting so weird. Yeah, that has to be it.

~ ~ ~ 

(Levi’s POV)

I made it home from the hospital and was told I was going to have to go back there for more shots in a week or so with the holidays coming up. Erwin also informed me that Eren was still planning on coming over today. What is that going to be like? Last night he thought I had drugs on me and refused to believe me when I told him what it really was. Maybe he is going to lecture me on not using drugs or worse, he could be planning on telling Erwin. I jumped up from the side of my bed I had been sitting on at the same time the doorbell rang. I bolted for the door. I made it there before Eyebrows could answer the door. 

“Oh, hey Levi. I need to talk to you. But first of all I should give you this back.” Eren handed me back the vial of white powder. I quickly pocketed it as I heard Eyebrows walking up behind me. 

“Eren, thank you so much for coming today. I’ve got the water heating up in the kitchen for tea if you want some. Levi always makes the best tea.” Erwin said as he hugged my man. Oh how I wished I could hurt him right now. Before I could get upset I walked away towards the kitchen. This could be my chance!

“Heyyyy Levi.” Hanji startled me. I forgot she was staying here again. The whole different place to stay at lasted half a night. That reminds me; she has been too quiet since I got back. Realizing she was probably planning something behind my back I gave her a quick distrusting look. 

“Hey. It might be best if you stay in your room while Eren is here. You might say something stupid.” I told her. She gave me a sad look before walking away.

“You’re so mean Levi.” She called from the hallway. Not paying attention to her I went back to focusing on the tea. Now when I pour the powder into a cup I have to remember which one so I know who gets what cup or at least make sure Eren doesn’t drink it.

I got the tea ready and put the powder in the red cup that I used just for this purpose. We never used this cup because it was such an oddly bright color, but of course Erwin wouldn’t think much of it if I gave it to him because a cup is a cup to him. The other ones were a light green color. I guess you could say the red means bad and the green means good. Now all I have to do is get Erwin to drink it. 

“Levi, great, now is a perfect time.” When I entered the living room only Eren was in there. He ran and grabbed a cup from me before I could do anything, and it had to be the red one. Dammit Eren! He basically chugged the whole thing before I could do anything. In fact, I wasn’t even able to slap it out of his hand. “Wow that was some good tea!” Eren said cheerfully. It felt as though I was going to snap. All this work, and Eren just ruined everything. I need to talk to Hanji about the side effects of the powder once I am able to get away from Eren. 

“What did you want to talk about?” I took a seat in a chair; trying to be as calm as possible. Though I wanted so badly to slap some sense into Eren. I thought there was this whole scientific study that showed that red was a threatening color; why would he pick that one. 

“Well I went to talk to my friend Armin; you’ve met him, after I found the white powder in your jacket. I told him about it and he just told me to give it back to you. He’s never been like that before; normally he would want to know more information before saying something like that. It just seems like everyone is acting so weird around me. I just wanted to say that if you know what might be going on with everyone I want you to tell me.” Eren had a pleading look on his face. If only I could tell him, but he would never believe me. I mean what would be the hardest part for him to believe; that we were all together in a past life; Hanji, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, him, and I, that there were human eating giants called titans, or that him and I were a thing.

“I’m sorry that I can’t help you with that, but if I did know something I would tell you right away.” I lied, and it hurt me to do so. To see my past lover so helpless and asking me for answers, and all I could do is lie to him. If only that was the worse thing that had happened today. Erwin entered the room and acquired Eren’s attention. Taking the chance given to me I left the room to talk to Hanji. I knocked before entering her room; taking precautions so that I didn’t see anything I didn’t want to see. 

“So how did it go Levi?” Hanji asked deviously as she opened her door. 

“Horrible, you have to tell me what the bad side effects of that powder could be right now.” I pushed my way into her room and found that she had her notebooks scattered across the floor in a circle. As though she was summoning the devil; which I wouldn’t be surprised if she was. Hanji closed the door and walked to the middle of her notebook circle.

“Did you drink it?” She teased.

“No, Eren did. That idiot.” I mumbled. 

“Well there isn’t much; I exaggerated when I said it might kill someone. The worse there should be or that I have predicted was blackouts and vomiting. As long as you make sure Eren doesn’t blackout in a pool or on top of a building he should be fine.” Hanji said; not bothered at all by the fact that Eren was the one who was now going to get his memories back. I paused and my eyes widened. Eren is going to get his memories back. He’s going to remember me. “What’s with that face all of a sudden?”

“Eren’s going to remember me.” I whispered. Hanji burst out laughing. I gave her a look that said ‘what drugs are you on this time?’

“Oh my, just imagine it. He’s going to have dreams where he is fucking his boyfriend's son!” Hanji continued her laughing. Now that she brought it up I remembered a few things I wish I could forget; like her constantly walking in on Eren and I in the middle of sex. I swear sometimes it wasn’t a mistake. Though the thought of what Eren’s dreams were going to contain made me chuckle a little; hopefully he gets a little context before going right to when we were alone together or maybe not. I don’t know which I would enjoy more.


	6. Chapter 6

(Levi’s POV)

“I blame this on you.” I told Hanji. Eren was at the house for only half an hour before he left because he started feeling sick.

“I wasn’t the one who let him drink it.” She said back. 

“That may be true, but Eren better not be sick for too long.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She said. “Now help me make some more of that stuff; we have others we need to give this stuff too.” Hanji winked at me as she started up a burner she had stolen from the chemistry classroom.

“That is a fire hazard. Don’t burn down my house otherwise we both won’t have a place to stay.” I warned her. 

“Stop worrying about everything already. I’ve only started an out of control fire once.” 

“Not including your past life.” I informed her. “That would be a lot more than just one time.” 

“I’m better this time around, and the safety of these things have gotten a lot better too.” She told me. If only that made me feel better about having her in the same household as me. I decided to get out of the house; mainly to go stop by Armin’s place. When he stopped by at the school he gave me his address if I ever needed to talk to him, and honestly I didn’t need to talk to him; I just needed to get away from Hanji. It was quite a surprise when I found that piece of paper in my pocket as well. He would be a good pick-pocketer. 

“Where are you going?” Eyebrows asked me as I was heading out the door.

“I need to go to another student’s house to work on a project.” I lied; I had already planned out the lie before I left Hanji’s room. There was no way I could just tell him I was going to meet with one of Eren’s friends; Erwin would find that suspicious.

“Okay, don’t be too late you have to go to school tomorrow.” He warned. 

“Got it.” I said and closed the door behind me. While on our way back I was given another jacket since winter had only started. Most people would be too scared to go back outside alone after getting attacked by a dog, but I wasn’t most people and once you have seen a titan up close, animals like dogs aren’t that scary. No matter how many times you get bit.

Thankfully, Armin didn’t live that far away so I didn’t have to walk too long. I wanted to get away from Hanji, but not badly enough to walk an extra mile. As I walked up the front steps I looked at the house in front of me. It was small but very nice. I knocked on the door after I didn’t find a doorbell. 

“Levi, what are you doing here?” Shit, I had forgotten about Eren getting sick and drinking the powder. I should tell the Coconut about that.

“I think we should talk about something.” I kept it as unspecific as I could.

“Um, okay. Come in.” He said and I did. I quickly inspected his house, and it earned my approval. Though there was some messes here and there it was mainly clean.

“Nice house.” I commented.

“Well I had a feeling you would be coming over, and I really didn’t want to get a lecture about cleaning again.” He joked, but he probably would have if his house wasn’t as nice looking as it was.

“Why did you have a feeling I would be coming over?” I asked. 

“Eren got sick after stopping by your house. Doesn’t take an expert to know something is up.” The blonde told me.

“Yeah, well it’s all Eren’s fault. He took the tea from me and drank it before I could stop him. Also I want you and Mikasa to watch him carefully. He may be blacking out from time to time now.” 

“What did you do?” Armin asked with a sigh.

“I was planning on giving Erwin that powder Hanji made so he could get his memories back, and learn to back off my Eren. However, Eren got a hold of the drink with the powder in it instead. Hanji told me the worst side effects would be blackouts and vomiting.” 

“Are you really that upset Erwin and Eren are dating? I mean it’s obvious that after they remember they aren’t going to be interested in each other, but it is problematic that you are only fifteen. Even though it wasn’t a problem before; it’s going to be at least a little problematic now.” Armin told me. I didn’t need that reminder right now. “I do think it’s great that your ages are basically switched though.” He said with a laugh. 

“Calm yourself Coconut.” I said to shut him up.

“Whatever midget.” 

“I may be younger than you now, but I will still kick your ass.” I threatened.

“Okay, I surrender.” Armin put his hands up in fake defeat. 

“Do you have extra rooms?” I decided to ask. Maybe I can make Hanji move in with Armin. Then she could be his problem. “Do you want a mad scientist?” 

“NO!” He automatically shouted. “I can’t even believe you are letting her stay with you.”

“Eh, it isn’t my house.” I decided to take a seat in a couch in the middle of his living room. “What movies do you have?” If I can stay here longer I would love to. It’s far more relaxing then back home. Where I constantly have to be worrying that the house might catch fire, or explode. 

“I don’t know. Most of them are probably too mature for you.” He decided to point out my age.

“Don’t get me started.” I stared at him blankly going over everything that has happened in my past life. I’m pretty sure I can handle any movie he has.

“That would probably be best for both of us.” Armin was about to start going through his movies when there was a knock on the door. “Who could that be?” He mumbled to himself and left me to answer the door. “Eren, what are you doing here!?” Armin exclaimed rather loudly; loud enough for me to hear. Shit, he expects me to sneak out of here without Eren finding me? I started thinking about what I could do, and got up to enter another room where I could hide for a while. But I was too late and Eren spotted me standing in the middle of his friend’s living room.

“Hey Eren.” I said with a forced smile. 

“What are you doing here?” He responded looking between me and Armin. Good thing is that Eren is looking much better now.

“Care to explain Armin?” I put the spotlight on Armin because he was always the best at coming up with excuses.

“Well you see Levi needed some help on his homework and I told him he could stop by if he ever needed help.”

“Then where’s his homework?” Eren asked again; not believing a thing his friend said. 

“I forgot it, but I remembered some of the questions from it.” I saved Armin from having to think of another excuse; which he looked grateful for.

“Oh, okay.” Eren said but still looked suspicious.

“So Eren, what are you doing here?” Armin asked kindly.

“I wanted to talk to you about a few things, but it looks like now would be a bad time.” Eren said looking between Armin and I.

“Don’t worry about it; I was planning on leaving soon anyways.” I said.

“Actually it might be best that you are here too.” Eren seemed to perk up. What does he plan on saying? I swear if it is something about Erwin I will not hesitate to jump out the window. “I need clear answers, and now. I mean why are you two acting so weird? At first I thought it was just me thinking too much, but I know something is going on that I don’t know about. Levi you told me you would tell me if anything was going on.” I froze at his statement. Should I really tell him? I mean he is going to figure it out sooner rather than later now that he drank the powder. 

“Well I guess we don’t have much of a choice now. Levi, care to explain?” Armin put the attention on me; payback from before I guess. Though I don’t think that is a wise choice saying I plan on telling Eren everything now. I can’t lie to him, and I won’t make excuses.

“You see, Armin and I remember a past life that we knew each other in. You were there too, and so was Mikasa, Hanji, and Erwin. Along with a few others we haven’t met yet.” I calmly explained. Eren looked at me like I was crazy; Armin did too for that matter.

“Levi! what was that?!” Armin shouted. “I didn’t think you were actually going to tell him!”

“I can’t lie to him; you should know that by now.” 

“Wait, you are in on this too? You actually believe what he is saying?” Eren looked freaked at the moment. I probably would be too if my best friend and my boyfriend’s kid started saying stuff like this.

“Eren, it may sound crazy, but it’s true. I’ve remembered since sophomore year of high school. I just didn’t want to tell you when you still didn’t remember. The same goes for Mikasa. It seems like out of all of us the only ones who don’t remember are you and Erwin.”

“You’re not lying to me?” Eren kept his gaze fixed on his blonde friend. Armin nodded. “Of course you wouldn’t lie to me, but this? How is this possible?”

“I don’t really know.” 

“Does this mean Erwin and I were together in the past life too?” Eren decided to ask. Curiosity showing even in his voice.

“Hell no.” I loudly stated before I could stop myself. All attention was on me after my little outburst. What was I supposed to say to that?

“Then what was Erwin to me?” Eren decided to ask, a little bit of frustration in his voice. 

“A friend.” I shrugged. That worked. “Anyways I believe you will be remembering everything soon enough. So don’t get too worried about it now.” Armin ended that conversation abruptly. 

“What do you mean by that? How did you both get your memories back before me? What am I supposed to do with my relationship with Erwin now?” Eren trailed off into muffled whispers.

“End it.” I mumbled quiet enough that neither of them heard me.

“Do you think that it will still work out after we both get our memories back?” Eren continued.

“I doubt it.” I said clearly enough for them to hear me this time.

“And why are you so against our relationship?” Eren’s attention was focused on me again.

“Because I know for a fact you two do not belong together.” 

“Then who do I belong with?” Eren started to get angry with me, but I couldn’t help but smirk at the question. 

“That can be a discussion for another day.” Armin put a hand on Eren’s shoulder to calm him down some. “Levi you should get going home. You do have school tomorrow.” I glanced at the time on my phone. Ten thirty; I should be getting home. If it is still there that is.


	7. Chapter 7

(Levi’s POV)

One more week of school until winter break. I was told by Erwin that Eren wanted to break off their relationship, or as Erwin calls it, a short time apart. It probably had to do with what was said that night at Armin’s. Not that I feel the least bit upset by it, and thankfully Eren is still planning on coming over for Christmas, or to me, my birthday. Things are going a lot better than I had expected.

“Hanji how’s that powder coming along?” I asked. Both of us hanging out in the science wing of the school after school had become almost a tradition already. We were making another batch of the powder to give to Erwin.

“Almost done, and I still haven’t set the house on fire. Do you feel stupid yet?” She looked at me with a cheerful smile.

“No.” Anyone that knows Hanji should never feel stupid for thinking she will destroy the closest object to her at some point.

“Does it seem like Eren is getting his memories back yet?” She asked excitedly. 

“I don’t know for sure. Maybe we should stop by Armin’s to see if he has heard anything.” Hanji jumped from her spot and successfully knocked over the beaker filled with the beginning of the memory powder.

“That would be great! I can’t wait to meet the little Coconut!” She shouted as she began cleaning. “Well that should still be enough. I always begin with making more than I need because I know little mishaps like this will happen.” The beaker still had a good portion of liquid in it and Hanji just set it back up to continue to use it. I’m so sorry I let Eren drink that.

“It’s only four now, we have two hours if you want to head over.” I offered. Hanji accepted my offer and ran out of the school. She probably would have ran all the way to his house if she knew where it was, but she didn’t, so I met her outside the school. 

“What do you think will happen when Eren gets his memories back? I mean it would be highly looked down upon if he started dating you while you’re only fifteen.” 

“Well I’m going to be sixteen soon.” I shrugged. 

“Still that’s too young. The police could be all over that.” 

“I doubt it, if you actually ever read the laws you would realize that in some states sixteen and seventeen year olds can legally have sex with someone older. Hell, with a guardian's signature they can fucking marry whoever the hell they want.” 

“It’s still looked down upon socially.” 

“I realize that four eyes. I’m not saying that right after Eren gets his memories back I’m gonna fuck him or anything. I’m just stating some interesting things I have learned. Though I will admit that my situation with Eren was the reason I learned those things.” I told Hanji with a smirk.

“Ah that reminds me of how much I have changed. I used to be a innocent teenaged girl until I got my memories back and learned how much of a pervert I really am.” By the end of her little speech she was giggling maniacally. 

“Don’t remind me.” I said covering my face; out of frustration. 

“Heh, sorry not sorry.” Hanji said, and I let her keep walking as I turned up to go into Armin’s house. “Hey, wait a second! Levi, were you going to let me keep on walking and get myself lost?” She whined.

“That might have crossed my mind.” More than once. I was tempted to just walk into his house when the door opened right in front of me. 

“Levi!” Armin seemed distraught. “Hanji! We need to talk.” We both rushed inside so we could begin this conversation. What is going on? Why is Armin of all people freaking out? “Eren hasn’t been sleeping. He tells me he keeps getting nightmares that don’t make sense. It has to be his memories coming back. He’s not handling it well at all. How were you able to handle the dreams when you started getting your memories back? If we can give him a way to handle it until it’s over then he should be okay.”

“Oh, Oh, I would spend as much time at the school as possible. Doing my experiments.” Hanji chimed in. 

“How about immediately after having a nightmare?” Armin added realizing that idea might not work too well. 

“I would try to piece things together, and think it over.” Hanji said.

“I would make some tea.” I offered thinking that might be able to help Eren. He wasn’t as big of a fan of tea as me, but he never really hated it. Unless it was horrible tea to begin with, and I can sympathize with that.

“Hmm, that could work. I’m trying to come up with as many things as possible so I can give the list to Eren and hope that helps him.” 

“How bad is it?” I decided to ask. Just simply missing one nights sleep would not get Armin this concerned.

“He hasn’t slept much the past couple days. I’m starting to think trying anything would work. You know the human body can’t handle missing out on that much sleep.”

“Where does he live?” If things are that bad I need to visit him. 

“I don’t know if that will be a good idea. He doesn’t really remember you yet, but he has told me he remembers you beating him up at the trail.” Ah, not one of my finer moments. “And he remembers your death.” I broke out in goosebumps. That wasn’t what I wanted Eren to get as one of his first memories of me.

“Does he remember his own death?” We died on the same day, or at least that’s what Hanji told me before on a random note one night at the school. Of course I wasn’t around to see him die, lucky for me, but I could guess seeing my death might not be a memory Eren would want to have. The thought hurt me more than anything else. 

“I’m guessing, but he won’t talk about it.”

“Where does he live?” I asked again. Even more determined to visit Eren. It doesn’t matter to me if the only memories he has of me at the moment are bad, if he’s this upset I need to try to comfort him. Armin realized I wasn’t about to give up and sighed.

“Get in my car. I will take you there. Hanji, I’m not going to let you visit Eren though. I know you will try to help, but your help is a little assertive.” Armin tried to tell Hanji as nicely as possible. She didn’t take the news well and got pouty.

“Hanji, get over it. You of all people should know that you aren’t the best at consoling people.” I said.

“So? I still want to help.” She complained.

“Then help by not helping.” I responded. I jumped in the passenger seat of Armin’s car. Hanji complained some more, but was soon dropped off at my house. Literally, I had to carry her out of the car and drop her in front of the frontdoor. How much longer is she going to be living there? Probably until she’s able to find her own place; which will be a while.

It took a few silent and awkward minutes for Armin and I to make it to Eren’s place. It was a large house. I wasn’t expecting that at all, and Armin must have notice my surprise.

“His parents moved away to Germany and let him keep the house. Mikasa moved in with him to help him with the bills and stuff.” Armin shrugged. We walked up to the front door. I stood back and took in my surroundings. So far everything looked decent. Probably Mikasa’s doing. She was more mature than Eren when it came to keeping things clean. Though I was able to somewhat train Eren to be acceptably clean before.

“Hello?” Eren answered the door, and instantly I could tell what was getting Armin so worried. Eren looked like a raccoon; it was obvious that he hadn’t slept much at all and was exhausted. 

“Hey, Levi and I just wanted to check up on you.” Armin answered. Eren seemed to be avoiding looking at me. That doesn’t seem like a step in the right direction. 

“Oh, okay.” It was obvious that Eren didn’t really want guest at the moment, but neither Armin nor I were about to leave. Not until we are sure Eren is going to get some sleep. We barged in. 

“Where’s the kitchen?” I asked Armin, wanting to get right down to business. 

“Just follow that hallway.” He said confused with why I would be going there and not talking to Eren. I can do that later. I followed the hallway and stepped into a larger kitchen. Now then, they better have a teapot. I looked around the room. 

“I’m guessing you are looking for this.” I heard a female’s voice, Mikasa. I’m guessing she found the teapot. When I turned to face her she was holding an obviously never used before teapot. How can they not appreciate tea? 

“Thanks.” I said.

“But we don’t have any tea around the house.” She looked at me skeptically. Probably thinking what I was going to do with plain hot water.

“I always have tea with me, don’t worry.” She giggled, a rare sound to hear, and abruptly stopped herself.

“Sorry, I knew you liked tea, but not that much.” She laughed a little more before leaving the room. 

I made some Chamomile tea for Eren, and swore that he was going to drink it even if he hates it. This should at least help him sleep a little bit. Maybe I should get Armin to start ranting about some stupid scholar thing that Eren wouldn’t be interested in. That might make him fall asleep. I know his rants would be enough to make anyone fall asleep. When I made it to the room that Armin and Eren were in I noticed that they must have been having a very emotional conversation because Eren was crying, and Armin looked like he was hurt. 

“Bad timing?” I said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. I handed the tea to Eren, and he accepted it. Taking a drink and then grimacing. After that he just drank the whole thing quickly. 

“Levi, why are you so nice to me? I know I don’t remember everything, but so far what I remember you seemed to hate me. So why are you now being so nice?” He asked me sincerely.

“Simple, you don’t remember the important parts.” I responded and took a seat next to him on the couch he was sitting on. Being careful not to sit too close to him. Which made me end up sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

“How do you know that?”

 

“If you have to ask me that question, then it’s obvious.” He seemed to think about my response for a few moments. 

“Could you tell me what I am not remembering?” 

“How about you just wait to find out, okay?” I told him. How was I supposed to tell him that in our past life we were lovers?

“I guess.” Eren was obviously too tired to argue; which is a bad sign. He was always up for a fight or argument.


	8. Chapter 8

(Levi’s POV)

“Well, now that everyone is here.” Mikasa said, as she entered the room and took a seat in a chair. “Let’s get this movie started.” With a click of the remote an intro to a movie flashed onto the screen. ‘Tropic Thunder’? You’ve got to be kidding me. I had only seen a part of this movie before I had to stop watching, but here I am, going to be watching the whole thing. Once the movie started Armin turned off all the lights, making it easier for Eren to fall asleep. I quickly texted Erwin telling him that I was going to be getting back late with some stupid excuse. He must really be getting suspicious of me at this point.

For the first portion of the movie Eren was strictly staying to his side of the couch, but slowly he started stretching out more and more. It was obvious that Eren was asleep because he kicked me trying to move to get more comfortable and didn’t say anything. Normally I would have pushed him off the couch for that, but considering how much he needed his sleep I didn’t bother. Armin and Mikasa both gave me wide grins. I just rolled my eyes at them and continued putting up with the movie. Actually, I wasn’t paying attention I was just thinking about what kind of greeting I would receive when I got back home.

The movie was just about over when something terrible, but also wonderful, happened. Eren, in his sleep, tossed and turned a lot before doing a one eighty and ended with almost half of his body squishing me. His head was on the armrest in a very uncomfortable position, using it as a pillow, and the rest of his body was draped over my lap. I could feel one of his arms wrap around my leg. It took a lot just to not push him away. This is really awkward considering that Eren is completely passed out, on top of that he doesn’t know what kind of relationship we had before. Armin was keeping himself together while Mikasa was acting like a dying seal, laughing silently while clapping without letting her hands hit each other to keep from waking him, and took a few pictures. I started considering pushing Eren off of me, I doubt he would enjoy waking up like this. I know I won’t enjoy it. It would be too awkward.

“Well it seems like you are going to be stuck here a while.” Armin finally whispered when the movie was done. “You should just text Erwin and tell him you won’t make it back tonight. I don’t want you moving and risking waking Eren up, after all of our hard work.” I could tell this was more of a torture thing for me than a concerned about Eren’s well being kind of thing.

“Yeah, I got it.” I said and began texting an even more absurd reason for why I wouldn’t make it back tonight to Eyebrows. As I was doing that Eren began to stir and I was scared my movement might have woken him up. Instead his arm wrapped around my leg more tightly and he went back to sleep. So this is how I am going to be spending my night? It’s a lot better than being at my house worrying that the fire alarms might go off at any second because of Hanji. At least Eyebrows is there to make sure the house doesn’t burn down.

I had begun to doze off when I noticed that Eren wasn’t sleeping as peacefully as he was before. He was beginning to breathe more quickly and was sweating, every few moments he would make a sobbing sound. What should I do? Before whenever he would get worked up about something I would rub his back, so I tried that alternating between circles and moving up and down. Slowly, I noticed that he was calming down. Eventually I fell asleep while rubbing his back, too scared that if I would stop he would start having a bad dream again.

~ ~ ~

When I woke up I was relieved that Eren wasn’t sleeping on me anymore. How would I be able to wake him up if he was still there? I was about to sneak out of the house when Eren’s voice stopped me. 

“Hey, do you want pancakes?” He asked. I turned to look at him. He looked a lot better than last night. Before I answered I checked if I had any missed calls, three from Eyebrows. Then I felt like throwing my phone across the room. It’s already nine; I’m missing school. 

“Sorry, I have to go.” Eren looked disappointed. Then he grinned. A sly grin, or at least the best he could manage. 

“You know, I think I figured out why you were so mad I was dating Erwin.” I put my phone back into my pocket.

“Why’s that?” I couldn’t know what he had remembered, but I could be hopeful.

“Well, this is mainly an assumption, I only got little bits and pieces, but I remember us...” He trailed off. “Yeah.” He said and nodded as though that was supposed to make sense to me. What exactly did he remember? His face was red enough I could guess what kind of memories they were. 

“Care to explain?” I decided to torture him and make him say it or at least try. 

“Well, I mean, it’s a little awkward saying you’re only fifteen. I mean, maybe it’s just me.” I was getting impatient with him. Does he realize when we started dating? Probably not, he most likely doesn’t remember that yet. Eren sighed. “I remembered just one happy memory; we were sitting on top of this building, just looking up at the sky. Even though all the other memories I have are scary, and I would felt like I would never be able to relax, I was able to. It was nice.” He summed up. I realized what he was talking about, and it only brought back bad memories. That was only hours before I died. 

“That’s all you remembered? You don’t know what happened afterwards?” I knew he had some memories, but they came back like a puzzle and for the most part you didn’t get them in context until you got most or all of them back. He said he remembered how I died, but maybe they didn’t connect yet. At least he could enjoy that moment more like this.

“No, why? Is it bad?” He looked concerned and I didn’t realize I had been shaking. Though, it wasn’t a surprise; no one would like to remember dying. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said, trying to focus on the happy moments before that happened. “Actually, I realized something funny. Think about all of the issues we are going to have because of these memories. I mean, Hanji won’t have any, she’s to stupid to have any fears. Though, I have claustrophobia because of my memories.” Eren looked at me questioningly.

“Why? We basically lived in outside.” I looked at him sadly. He probably doesn’t remember the time I told him about where I grew up. He seemed to realize there was something he was missing. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I answered. “You’ll remember it eventually.” 

“Do I want to remember it?”

“Even if you don’t you’re stuck with it now.” 

“Could you stay with me, for today?” The idea was tempting. Though I did have some things I needed to get done for classes, and if Eyebrows realized I skipped school I wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house. Resulting in me sneaking out and getting in more trouble. But I didn’t even want to consider how much trouble I would be in if he found out I spent the day with Eren. 

“How about I stop over after school?” Eren blushed.

“Yeah, good idea. You’re late already, aren’t you. Do you want me to give you a ride?” 

“No.” I turned him down and started walking out the door. Before I could reach it, however, I was lifted off the ground. 

“You need to eat more. Do you even weight a hundred pounds?” I heard Eren’s voice from behind me. He had lifted me off the ground and was carrying me to the door.

“What are you doing?” I shouted, almost backhanding him, but kept the flailing to a minimum because I didn’t want to hurt him.

“Taking you to school, whether you like it or not.” Eren’s grip on me was weak, and I was able to get away from him with ease. We faced each other for a few moments. I didn’t know what to expect from him. He was smiling, and that didn’t give me a good feeling. Then he seemed to get thoughtful. “Were we together? And if so, how long had we been dating for? Did we ever break up?” He started listing off the questions as he went to the back door. I followed him, but wondered why he was acting a little strange. He just completely changed subject. I was too concerned about what was up with him to think about leaving for school anymore. 

“We were together for seven years.” I answered. 

“Only seven?” He questioned.

“Seven years was a long time then.” And it was as long as I was alive. From about a year after we met to the time I died. 

“You’re right. Life really sucked then.” Understatement of the year right here; he seemed to be thinking about something, and I caught sight of Armin out of the corner of my eye. Knowing that there was someone here with him I decided I could leave. I nodded and rushed to the door while he was distracted. Putting my coat on as I ran down the front steps. I thought I was going to be fine after I had gone a short distance; not thinking that Eren would be dumb enough to follow me. But lo-and-behold he did and I was startled as I was picked up from behind, again. “I can’t let you walk all the way to school.” 

“You can, and you should.” I commented as he was holding me bridal style. My arms were crossed in frustration. This was not something I was okay with. 

“It’s too cold outside right now.”

“Exactly why you shouldn’t be outside right now.” I muttered. He was only wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants. I was wearing a thick winter coat and I was still freezing in this weather. 

“I’m locking you in my car until I get back.” He informed me; setting me down right in front of the passenger door. We stared off for a moment. “I’m not going back inside until you get in the car.” Eren said and crossed his arms. 

“Stubborn idiot.” I mumbled and got into the car. His face was bright red from the cold. Once the door was closed he walked off. After a few moments of waiting I moved to open the door. However, as I reached out for the handle the doors locked on me. That’s when I saw Eren looking at me from one of the windows. I flipped him off; which got him to laugh. ‘Damn he’s cute’ I thought to myself. Well, I’m here so I might as well let him take me to school. However, giving in made me frustrated; it means he won.

It took twice as long as it should have for Eren to take me to school because he kept asking questions. Once he had to pull over to laugh for at least five minutes. He had tears streaming down his face as he was laughing. It was a sight I hadn’t seen before, honestly, it was a rare sight to see anyone genuinely laugh in our past life.

“I can’t believe this. I think I’m going to be sick.” He had said while he was laughing. Thankfully he was able to calm himself before he did get sick. The reason for his laughing was because he forced me to tell him how we started dating in our past life. 

It was a pretty embarrassing memory for me; it was all Hanji’s fault. Unfortunately, I had informed her of my plan, and as I was going to ask him out, Hanji showed up with one of her experiments in hand. She was also holding a banner that said ‘Say yes to Levi.’ I was planning on punching her after that, but then it got worse. The experiment she had been holding exploded. To this day I have no idea what it was, but a gel like substance got on me and I took some time to thoroughly beat the crap out of her. Once I was done beating her up and she walked away laughing maniacally, Eren tried to tell me his answer, but failed. He had muttered a few words each time, but stopped suddenly. His face was bright red, and I had never seen him more nervous before. Even after all of the things we had been through by then. Eventually I put him out of his misery and kissed him. If he kissed back it was a yes, if not a no. Simple. And that’s the unfortunate story of how we started dating.

“I need to meet Hanji.” He said suddenly and stopped laughing. We were right outside of the school. There was no one walking around outside going to their next class. Most classes were in the main building, but the unfortunate souls that took metals and other workshop classes got stuck in the small building next door. There was a regular flow of students in and out of the building throughout the day. It was like that because there was once an accident in one of those classes that had ended in the whole building being burnt to the ground. Everyone had to find another way to finish their year of classes; which ended up being at a neighboring school. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to.” 

“Is she still as crazy as before?”

“Even more so considering how technology is now.” 

“Are we going to tell Erwin?” I hadn’t even considered that. I was just hoping that we could keep it secretive until he got his memories back. 

“Well, Hanji is making another batch of this powder that should help him get his memories back.”

“Another?” Eren looked at me accusingly. “Did you have something to do with my sudden-”

“It’s your own fault. I had it planned out and you ruined it.” I defended. 

“So you did!” He didn’t sound mad; just more surprised. “That was what was in your pocket.” He quickly whispered afterwards.

“Okay, that tea you drank when you came over before had the stuff it in. I intended to give it to Eyebrows, but you took it from me and drank it before I could stop you.” I didn’t look at him as I explained. The only thing I could think about was that he was going to be mad at me. 

“Thank you, Levi. This might not be a fun thing to deal with, but I would rather know than be left ignorant.” I looked at him and suddenly didn’t feel bad anymore. He was smiling, and really looked grateful. “Now, get to school. I don’t want to get in trouble because you missed a full day of school.” I checked the time. I would make it back for most of my classes, but I already missed one test. 

“School’s the best.” I said sarcastically as I got out.


	9. Chapter 9

(Levi’s POV)

It was a normal day of mental torture. I had to go to the morning class I had missed and take the test from this morning. I passed it, and it only took me ten minutes to finish. That’s what happens when you take French already knowing French. I had been accused of cheating because before I got my memories back I didn’t know a single word of it even though I was in the class. I just didn’t care about it, and I still don’t. After that I met Hanji, and, oh god no. Eren! He was in the science room talking to Hanji. The Coconut had brought him here. All of them got quiet when I entered and smiled at me. Not suspicious in the slightest. I could sense the ‘thank god you’re here I am dying from all the nerding out’ look from Eren, but there was something else there too. He had always been too nice and got stuck with dealing with Hanji’s explanations and theories. Most times I would have to drag him away because he thought he could drag me in and make me suffer with him. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Very important research.” The Coconut answered. No matter what he does to his hair the nickname is sticking. 

“What are you researching?” From the suspicious way everyone was acting I could tell that it wasn’t something I was going to like. It was probably something stupid. It always was. 

“Hypnosis.” Eren answered. “You know how it is said that you can get your memories back that way, so I was thinking. Maybe instead of having nightmares for a month I could get my memories back all at once instead of just getting the bits and pieces.”

“Hell no, are you seriously considering letting him do that?” It almost drove me insane to get my memories back as fast as I did; which had been only three weeks. There is no way I am going to let Eren do that. I’m pretty sure you don’t get them back all at once because your body only gives you what you can handle.

“We’ve never tried it before, and it might work.” Armin answered. I walked closer to him as I thought out my point I needed to share with him. 

“How did your memories affect you? Because if it was anything like what I had to deal with…” It probably wouldn’t be that bad for the beginning of his life, unlike me, where everything seemed to suck horribly. But it sucked less when I was with Eren. “You would realize getting them back all at once would be too much to handle. Eren, I think it would be better to wait. At least that way you are able to understand and cope with the painful memories before you get another one. I’m scared what would happen if you tried to force all of that pain back too quickly.” As always Eren looked set on his plan and defiant. It wasn’t going to help him however; he needed someone to go along with his idiotic plan, and I have a feeling the Coconut and Mad Scientist weren’t about to push my worries away without consideration.

“How do you know I won’t be able to handle it?” He questioned. It was clear he was trying to stay as calm as possible, but he always got worked up too easily. 

“I just have a feeling that you don’t want that. Do you remember your mother’s death? Your father? All of your friends that had died fighting the titans? Do you think you really can handle seeing all of that death at once?” 

“I saw it before, and I’m going to see it again anyways.” He was starting to raise his voice. Great, this is how it’s going to be then. The biggest problem of two stubborn people being together, the fights can get vicious. 

“You were barely able to handle it before, and even then you had time to process everything before the next bad thing happened.” I answered calmly. 

“How do you know I won’t be able to handle it this time around? Do you really think I’m not strong enough to handle this?” He was clearly distraught by my constant objection. 

“Mentally, yes.” Eren was about to start shouting again, but quickly stopped himself. 

“Well, this is my own decision and your opinion doesn’t change it. I’m going to do it.” I turned to Armin and Hanji now.

“If either of you help him do this I will never forgive you, and you know how mean I can get when you’re on my bad side.” I said it evenly. The Coconut looked like he was nervous and was covered in sweat, Hanji, surprisingly looked sullen. It was a drastic change from her usual perky attitude that never seemed to be broken.

“Don’t threaten them because of my choice!” Eren shouted. I gave him one last look before walking away. Though, I could tell I had gotten the two smart people in the room to realize how stupid the idea was. That’s all that matters. Now I can only hope that Armin is still too scared of me to let Eren convince him to do it. I’m sure they both realize how the sudden flooding of memories alone could mess him up; not even considering how traumatizing most of them are.

“Levi, where are we going?” Hanji surprised me by jumping on my back.

“The hell.” I was barely able to say that before I started falling forward from the unexpected force. We smacked the floor with a very loud thud that I was sure Eren and Armin would hear. Hanji started cackling up a storm, and I was tempted to slap her. However, if a teacher saw me do that I would get yelled at unnecessarily. The whole can’t hit a girl thing, except this girl deserves it ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent is after the fact when her idiotic behavior turns out to be beneficial. 

“What happened?” I heard Armin call from a short distance down the hallway. When I went to stand up everything went fuzzy, so I just waved to him to reassure him things are fine. Slowly, I picked myself up off the floor. Hanji gasped. 

“You’re bleeding!” She exclaimed. “I need a sample.” She then added. Before I could completely get my balance she was right in front of me, trying to dab at the blood. I still didn’t completely believe that I was bleeding. She kept trying to dab a tissue right above my eyebrow, so I was assuming that is where I am bleeding. I hadn’t even realized I hit my head. 

“Hanji, stop!” I tried pushing her off, but every time I exerted myself it looked like the building was moving. If only I could get some time to relax instead of having Hanji pounce on me I would be fine. Why would she need a sample anyways?! What is she going to do with it? I don’t think I want to know.

“Just a little bit more.” She complained. The next time she dabbed the tissue against my forehead I gabbed onto it and pushed her hand off. 

“What’s going on?” During our little fight I hadn’t realized Eren had left the science room. He was standing just a few feet from us. Without thinking about it I turned to face him. The horror on his face reminded me of the blood that was supposedly on my face. I pulled the tissue I had pressed against my forehead away to inspect it. It was really bloody. There wasn’t a spec of it that wasn’t covered in blood since I forcefully pressed it against my forehead. “Levi! Are you okay?!” Eren started to look worried. 

“Yeah, cuts on the head always bleed more. It’s just a little scrape.” That was a lie, I’m guessing, a reassuring one, so I didn’t think twice about it. 

“You look like you came right out of a horror movie.” He answered, not put at ease in the slightest. 

“That’s an exaggeration.” I responded. He seemed to growl before pulling me away. I didn’t know where he was leading me and was kind of scared considering the ‘fight’ we had earlier. There has been worse fights, but I knew that little encounter was just going to be the first. He was very persistent. Well I was thinking this Eren dragged me into a school bathroom. I scrunched up my nose and wanted to run out. I had happily never been in one of these before, and wished that I could have made it through my entire high school experience not knowing what the inside looked like. 

“As if that’s just a little scrape.” Eren muttered as he started cleaning up my cut and cheek; where the blood had traveled down. It was surprising I wasn’t aware of that. Though I am a little dazed now that I think about it. I would have normally fought tooth and nail to stay out of here, but here I am, willingly standing in the filthiest place known to man. The thought disgusted me. 

“This place is disgusting.” Even though I was standing here I wasn’t going to let my distaste for this place go unknown. Eren laughed. 

“I wonder how clean your room is.” He said after he was done laughing, then quickly added. “That sounds weird. I just meant that I realize your house can’t be as clean as you would like considering Hanji and Erwin are there, so I just was curious on how neat you are now. I guess you’re not going to have that messy teenager room.” 

“And I’m guessing you still have that ‘messy teenager room’.” Eren smiled at me genuinely, I had only seen him smile like that once before, and I could feel my heart skip a beat. It was a great memory. The one short time we were able to be happy in our past life. Where we weren’t surrounded by death. It didn’t last long, but happiness never lasts. 

“Well, I’m not going to deny that.” Eren said and turned me to face a mirror. There were dirty streaks on it, but for the most part it was clean enough I could see my reflection. “So I guess it did look worse than it really was.” Eren gave in. The cut was probably an inch long at most, but blood had already started making it look bigger than that. 

“See, I know what I’m talking about.” I said confidently, but was relieved inside. If I had been wrong then I really would have lied to him. When I stopped looking at my reflection, and turned to Eren I could tell he was lost in thought. “What are you thinking about?” His expression took on one of realization. As though something hidden from him was just found.

“Guys! Guys! Guys!” Hanji burst in. “You have to see what Armin did! I am so mad he’s not a scientist! Why did he settle for being a teacher?! I hate kids, even kids my age!” She ranted as she walked back out of the men’s room. She really doesn’t care about boundaries.

“I guess we have to see what the Coconut did.” 

“Coconut?” Eren looked confused again. Though the way his eyes were glazed over it felt like he wasn’t interested in what I was saying.

“Armin, you’ll get it later. We used to call him that all the time.” 

“Oh, did I have a kind of nickname before?” I shook my head. There wasn’t just one thing people would call him. There wasn’t a consensus on that like with Eyebrows and Coconut. There were some well used names, but I didn’t like a single one of them.

“Not really.” And I called him a variety of names. Brat was the most common, but there was a lot more than just that. And that was just me. If I heard anyone else call him anything I called him I would beat that person. Only I was allowed to call him names because I was joking.

“Hanji? Does she have one?”

“Mad scientist for obvious reasons, and not so obvious reasons.” We were almost back to the room. Hanji was waving her hands begging us to hurry up. 

“Erwin?” Eren questioned curiously.

“Eyebrows.” For a moment Eren choked on air.

“Are you serious?” He was trying to hold back a laugh. “It makes sense though.” He said strained. 

“Hurry up.” Hanji got frustrated with out slow walking, but I was hoping I would be able to ask Eren about what happened to him in the bathroom before we made it into the room and the topic would be forgotten.

“I have something I want to ask you.” I said before entering the room. That way Eren will at least be expecting a question later on. He looked about ready to ask what it was when we entered the room and our attention was pulled towards the blond who was working on something. 

“No matter how you shape this it’s still going to look like drugs.” I heard Armin mumble. “At least this way it will look more like a pill.” Eren and I shared a glance before seeing what Armin was working on.

“Armin made a few changes to my memory powder and now we can make it in a day!” She said excitedly. “Too bad we don’t know that many people who need it.” 

“Also, it won’t look like cocaine anymore. Though, anyone who’s a little too curious will think it’s some other kind of drug. Most won’t second guess it however.” Armin showed us an almost complete little white circle. The first thing that popped into my mind was an allergy pill. I’d seen Eyebrows take those pills often. 

“Great job, but maybe we should put off using those until we see how things work out with Eren.” I commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. Or maybe we should get rid of them in general?


	10. Chapter 10

(Eren’s POV)

While Levi and I were in the bathroom I had a strange feeling overcome me. I couldn’t quite place it, but the feeling felt familiar, comforting. There wasn’t much reason for the feeling, but it was there. Maybe it had something to do with a memory, or memories. 

“Armin, we’re still going to do that hypnosis thing, right?” I asked my friend as we walked around town. It wasn’t long until I was going to have to pick up my stuff from the office. I was supposed to do that earlier today, but I had a migraine and didn’t feel like dealing with my ex-boss again. To say that the memories had a bad impact on me would be an understatement. Though, my attitude was also a problem that lead to me getting fired. 

“No, I think we should just wait it out for a while. I mean, Levi’s right. Who knows how you will handle getting your memories back. Maybe there’s a reason why you didn’t remember before. Maybe it was your body telling you you can’t handle it.” 

“Now you’re against me too!” I complained. As we passed by a door someone stepped out and I ran into the open door. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Armin stared at her in awe, and I had no idea what was special about her. All I knew was that my nose wasn’t broken, it just hurt. 

“Before you say anything, it’s Krista. I know before that was only a fake name I gave myself, but Historia is just way to weird of a name nowadays. Though, I have to admit I like this name too.” 

“Krista, it’s good to see you. I didn’t know you lived around here. Why haven’t we run into each other before?” 

“Well, I’ve been spending a lot of my time inside. Oh, would you like to come in. It’s great to see you Eren, and Armin.” As she said my name I realized she must be someone from the past life. However, my memory of her was foggy. The name was familiar, but other than that I was at a loss. Armin stepped in first. The inside of the building didn’t look as nice as the outside, but I could tell it was a work in progress. “It’s kind of a mess, I just bought this place. I’ve always wanted my own little store I could decorate. Before I thought about becoming an interior decorator, but that got boring pretty quickly. Anyways! About you two, I’m really curious how life has been treating you this time around.” Krista seemed to be really friendly, and I didn’t feel bothered that I couldn’t remember her too well yet. I don’t think she will be offended by that. I hope not.

“Great, there is no more fighting for our lives, so that basically automatically makes this better.” Krista’s laugh sounded like an angel’s and I could have sworn I felt something like recollection. 

“How about you?” She turned her attention to me. 

“Well, it’s pretty messed up for me right now. I don’t have much of my memories to go off of. Also I dated Erwin for some time which I guess was a mistake Armin didn’t feel like talking me out of.” I jokingly complained about my friend. 

“Oh no, you didn’t!” Krista laughed louder this time. “Armin, you should have stopped him!” She slapped his arm as though they had known each other for years. “How about Levi?” 

“A teenager with as bad of an attitude he had before. Also, Hanji has already latched herself onto him, so he’s screwed for the rest of his life.” Armin joked. 

“Teenager? How old is he?” The blonde was intrigued by this new information. 

“What was it? Fifteen?” Armin asked me. 

“Yeah, fifteen.” Krista made an oh expression and nodded her head. 

“At least you got to meet your lover of your past life. I have yet to find Ymir. She better not be avoiding me. Wait, did you know about you and Levi?” She looked terrified that she might have said the wrong thing.

“Yeah, he kind of wouldn’t let me not remember that bit.” 

“Hey, since you are here I should ask you if you want to help me fix up this place. It doesn’t look like much now, and it would take so long for me to do this by myself. So if you have some free time I would love some help. I don’t get to talk to a lot of people often. At least people who aren’t stuck up that is.” Krista looked hopeful and Armin nudged my arm. 

“Eren volunteers.” I stared blankly at Armin. Sure, I might have known her in my past life but I don’t remember that! 

“Great! Maybe Levi could visit, I know a few friends of his that he might want to see again.”

“I’ll see if I can drag him along.”

~ ~ ~

(Levi’s POV) 

I thought it would be fine if went with Eren to Krista’s store. He had told me that there would be some of my ‘friends’ there, and I was kind of curious on who she meant. Also, Eren had dropped the hypnosis idea. I thought that this would be a good distraction for him. We were walking there, and the cold weather didn’t bother me anymore. Over time I learned to like snow, or at least not completely hate it. Thankfully it didn’t snow too much here. 

“I’m really happy you agreed to come with me. I still don’t remember too much and it is nice to have someone with me that might understand some things I won’t be able to.” Eren commented. We took a turn down a street and an insane person riding their bike caught my attention. Once I looked back to where we were heading I stopped walking. We were only a few feet away from an alleyway, and I forced myself to take those few steps before I ran down the alleyway. Eren was calling after me, but I didn’t listen. At this moment I hate Krista. The alleyway was a dead end, but that end had a dumpster and from there I could climb the fire escape. It was one that looked like it hadn’t had any upkeep since it was put up; like most fire escapes I’ve seen. 

It wasn’t as simple as I had hoped it would be to jump up to the fire escape. I was just barely able to reach it, but I pulled myself up easily. That’s when I remembered the stitches. Oh well, that doesn’t matter. I just needed to get out of here, and I doubt they will get to me up here. After that I started walking up until I reached the top. Then I laid down and closed my eyes. With my eyes close the memory only became more real. 

“Levi, what are you doing?” Eren called to me. I didn’t answer. I can’t believe I agreed to come without knowing who was going to be here. Maybe I am acting childish right now, but I had not come here ready to face my friends that I let die. Even as I tried to stop the memory from playing through my mind I couldn’t do anything to stop it. It felt all too familiar. It felt just like what happened before. It hadn’t been the first time I let those close to me die, nor the last. 

“What’s going on?” The voice only made the memory feel more real. I bit my lip and covered my face with my arm. Only to feel the warm wetness. That’s what I get for wearing a sweatshirt instead of a jacket. The blood already soaked through. My stitches must have ripped. I took my arm off of my face and focused on that now. The blood on my arm, and the stinging pain. It was a mistake to do this. I shouldn’t be acting like this. Shouldn’t I be facing my failures, not running from the people I failed? I just couldn’t do it so quickly, with no warning.

“I don’t know.” Eren answered. 

“Levi, are you okay?” The only one that was speaking was Petra. It was hard to hear her voice. 

“What’s wrong with him?” That was Oluo. 

“Why are you all looking at me?” Eren said confused and nervous. That helped me break the memory playing through my mind. 

“You’ve known him longer. Also, Krista told us that you two-” 

“Are you okay?” Eren sounded concerned. 

“Yeah, he does that all of the time.” Oluo must have bit his tongue. “Levi, could you come down?” Petra asked me. I didn’t answer. I’ve already ran away and hid so I might as well stay hidden. Even though the blood was soaking through pretty quickly. Maybe I should come down. 

“Just give me a couple minutes.” I answered. No matter what I was going to need to get down soon. I sat up and looked at my arm again. Thankfully, I liked wearing dark clothing and the stain wasn’t noticeable except for when the blood wiped off a red on my hand. Was my face red? I pulled out my phone and texted Eren. 

Could you get them to leave?

Since I had my phone out I also looked at myself with the camera. There was a red smear across my face. A couple seconds later I heard Eren ask if they could wait for us in the store. However, that wasn’t happily greeted. All of them seemed to agree they weren’t going to leave until they got to speak with me. 

“Right now isn’t a good time.” I finally shouted down to them. 

“Levi, you don’t have to be upset. We’re happy to get to see you again.” Petra answered. It only she knew the real reason I wanted them to leave. Right now my problem was my arm, and I didn’t want to talk to them when I was all bloody. Either way I started heading down. Being careful not to hit my arm. As I was walking down I noticed some spots where my arm bumped against the railing. There was blood smears that were still wet. 

“Okay, well, if any of you can’t handle seeing blood I highly suggest you leave before I get to the bottom.”

“”Why?” That was Eren. He sounded scared, but also a little annoyed.

“What happened?” Petra said just after Eren. 

“I’ve never been good at taking care of stitches.” I answered with a shrug. 

“Eld, maybe you should leave. You know how you get around blood.” I heard Petra say quietly. There wasn’t an answer but I watched him walk away. I was only one story away from the bottom of the fire escape. By then I started feeling tired. The adrenaline rush I had gotten before had probably been used up already. However, it made things better. I was only able to focus on now, and the past didn’t bother me anymore. For now. Who knows what will happen when I reach the bottom. No matter what, from now on I can’t let myself react like I did. 

“Eren, you’re in the way.” I commented as I sat at the edge of the fire escape, there was no ladder at the bottom. Not even a railing. He slowly backed away, and once I was sure everyone was far enough away I jumped down onto the side of the dumpster and without letting the force hit me I continued down to the ground where I landed with minimal pain. Now that I was standing there, facing them I didn’t know what to say. For a split moment Petra looked happy then she noticed my arm. Gunther had been looking at it since I jumped down, and Oluo seemed completely clueless about the injury. I glanced down and my hand was dripping blood. How long had I been up there? 

“You’re even shorter than before!” Oluo commented. 

“He’s only fifteen! Of course he’s going to be shorter. He’s still growing.” Petra sighed. 

“It sounds like you’re just as smart as I remember.” I retorted. 

“You have no idea.” Petra muttered. 

“Levi, how’s your arm? Should we take you to the emergency room?” Eren offered. I groaned at the thought. I hate that place. They probably hate me too. I was always complaining about the medication they wanted to give me. Pain didn’t bother me, and in fact, I liked it, but they refused to lower the doses even if I asked anymore. They wouldn’t give me pills either; I would always refuse to take them.

“Before we go anywhere I should just see how bad it really is.” I said and pulled up my sleeve. It stung and I felt the stitches being pulled with the sleeve. Once I got it over where the bite had been I rolled my eyes. “Dammit.” I muttered as I realized I really was going to have to go to the hospital to get it restitched. “Anyone happen to know how, and have the equipment to give me some stitches?” I asked jokingly, but also hopeful. Maybe there will be one ray of light in this very unfortunate week. Everyone shook their heads. 

“I’m pretty sure all of us could do it if we had the equipment, but who carries around a bag that would have that kind of equipment in it.” Gunther stated. It was true. Learning how to take care of wounds was an important part of our past life. Stitches were simple enough, but it wasn’t like then and no one was prepared to give someone stitches at any given moment. 

“Anyways, it’s not sterile. You could get an infection that way.” Petra nagged. 

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” I commented with a shrug. 

“There is a very good chance it could kill you.” She countered. 

“Or not.” Our argument was ended by Eren’s laughter. After a short time he stopped laughing, and looked awkward because he was the only one that had been laughing. 

“Are we going to have to drag you to the hospital?” Eren finally asked; for the most part he sounded like he was joking, but he also looked very serious. So did everyone else. 

“And if you do?” As I said that they started closing in on me. “I’ll go willingly.” I took it back, and thankfully they stopped and instead Eren happily started dragging me by my good arm.

“Good, you deserve it for acting so-” Oluo bit his tongue and couldn’t finish what he was saying. 

“Childish.” Petra finished for him. 

“Look at that! You’re finishing his sentences!” I said jokingly. Getting a nasty look from Petra in the process. 

“Well I have to when he is incapable of doing it himself.” 

“I’m not incapable of-”

“For the most part you are.” Petra didn’t let him finish. As we were passing by the shop Gunther went inside. Probably to tell everyone where we were going. Though, I didn’t understand why there needed to be this large of a group taking me to the hospital. Especially since it is only a few blocks away. I found it funny walking past people on the sidewalk because they would stare at my arm in disbelief or even cross the street to avoid me. Who knew people could have such a reaction to a little bit of blood? 

“Why are you being so sassy today?” Oluo commented. I was thinking the same, but didn’t dare say anything about it. Though I didn’t feel sorry for him when Petra gave him a deathly glare. 

“Myna woke me up early today. Then she knocked my coffee of the table and broke my coffee cup. On top of that I was hoping this would be a happy reunion, instead it’s just stressful.” 

“Sorry.” I muttered. As I muttered that one word the two of them were staring at me with wide eyes. 

“Did he just?” 

“I don’t think he did, the earth isn’t exploding yet.” Oluo joked. I stopped paying attention to them and focused on Eren who had been quiet for the most part. He wasn’t even paying attention to what was being said from what I could sense. 

“Enough joking, you don’t need to be sorry Levi. I can understand why you would run away. You always took on too much responsibility, and even if you lived one life before you’re young now. You haven’t had enough time with your memories to move on. I’m sure all of us had a tough time with our memories, regrets, unwanted pain, things we could live without knowing.” Petra really did know how to make things sound better, but I couldn’t forgive myself for acting the way I did. It was instinctive because I didn’t feel ready to face them, but I should have done it with at least a little bit of dignity. Instead I freaked out and ran myself into a corner where I thought things would get better. Just ignoring everything. 

“Hey Eren.” I tried to get his attention. Nothing happened. The chattering coming from behind us stopped. Finally Eren took notice that something was different. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked clueless. 

“You’re spacing out.” I told him. 

“I’m just trying to get some memories back. You have no idea how awkward it is to be surrounded by people who know you when you don’t remember them.” 

“I do.” I commented. “That’s my high school experience. People always saying we shared classes together from elementary school or something and I have no idea who they are.”

“But this is different.” 

“I know, I just wanted to help.” I shrugged. Not really caring if I didn’t help him or not. I never took the time to memorize names and faces. It all seemed petty and useless to me. It wasn’t like that before, but I’ve already forgotten my old friends. They weren’t good people anyways; would have gotten me stuck in jail sometime with them anyways. 

“Well, I guess it does kind of help.” Eren said only to make me feel better. I could tell by his fake smile. 

“You’ll remember us sometime soon! So don’t worry about it.” Petra said happily.

“Who’s Myna?” I asked as I remember her talking about someone or something named Myna. I wouldn’t be able to look at her the same if it was a Myna bird; I would lose all faith in her naming skills. 

“My cat. I named her than because she would mimic noises she heard as a kitten. It’s kind of annoying now as she starts meowing like crazy when a police car drives by with its siren on. She sounds like a wailing, dying cat.” One more reason to hate cats. I hate cats because they walk around on their litter and then climb onto your table and counters, getting fur and whatever was on their paws everywhere. At least dogs stay on the floor, for the most part. 

“You have a cat? What kind is she?” Eren sounded excited. No, no, no, he isn’t a cat person. I won’t even consider that idea. However, his excited attitude said otherwise. 

“Egyptian mau.” 

“Really!? I’m going to have to visit you sometime to see her. How old is she?” Eren, please stop. I can accept most of your flaws, but this? 

“She’s three. I got her from a shelter when she was just a little kitten.” Just as the conversation got started we made it to the hospital. I sighed in relief as I walked in the emergency entrance and didn’t even need to say anything for the nurse behind the desk to pick up the phone and call for someone.

A couple seconds later another nurse walked in. She didn’t look fazed by the blood. She’s probably seen her fair share. Actually, she’s seen her fair share of me. I remember her being the one who was there when I broke my leg, and fell on a wooden stake. The stake was a weird story and was a little blurry for me. I only remembered her because she remembered me and distinctively shook her head. The first time I showed up I had used a crutch I had from previous, less traumatic to the body injury. She had yelled at me for not calling the ambulance as I had limped about half a mile. However, that cost a lot of money and I made it there fine anyways, so I shrugged it off. As for the stake, that was a lot worse. My friends and I had been messing around in a place we shouldn’t have been, and doing things we shouldn’t have. So the second I got hurt everyone freaked. No ambulance again and instead got a ride till a few blocks away where I was dropped off and walked the rest of the way. No one was sober enough to go in with me. They all would get a fine for underage drinking, maybe even some time in a holding cell. None of them wanted to risk it. Neither did I, but I had to. Thankfully, since I was injured all I got was a firm warning. No drug tests were done since there was a lot of blood loss, and if they didn’t try to keep as much blood in me as possible they would have had to do a blood transfusion; which was a relief because they would have found more than just alcohol. Also I had the unfortunate pleasure of having O- blood, which was the worst blood type to have when you need a transfusion. They had none at the hospital at the time. It seemed like they had used it up on a car crash or something. The drugs they had given me were taking effect by then. I was lucky their drugs didn’t have a bad effect with the other drugs in my system. 

“Nice to see you again.” I greeted sarcastically. 

“Do you try to get yourself hurt?” She scolded. 

“Nope, I’m just lucky.” 

“What happened?” 

“I tore my stitches.” 

“Stitches... Follow me, I’m assuming you just want to get it over with?” 

“Of course.” I answered. I followed her as she lead me to a room. She motioned for the rest to stay out in the waiting room until she was done.


End file.
